Hogar, Dulce Hogar
by Gorgone
Summary: Una visita inesperada a la familia de Soul el día de navidad, le hace cuestionarse, después de mucho tiempo, dónde en verdad se encuentra su hogar. Fluff. Nochebuena-centric. Soul x Maka.
1. Capítulo 1

_"don't forget  
don't forget I love  
I love  
I love you_

_it's the season of scars and of wounds in the heart  
of feeling the full weight of our burdens  
it's the season of bowing our heads in the wind  
and knowing we are not alone in fear  
not alone in the dark"_

"The Atheist Christmas Carol"- Vienna Teng

* * *

_"Amar: cambiar de casa el alma."- _Constacio C. Vigil_  
_

* * *

"Hogar"

-¿Me veo bien así?- Pregunté por centésima vez a mi amigo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. No pueden culparme, eran los nervios del momento.

Soul me volteó los ojos de aquella manera tan suya, intentando hacerse el cool, aunque sólo quedaba como antipático. Me mordí el labio frunciendo el ceño mientras él me observaba sin mucho detenimiento.

-Mmmm.-Meditó durante un segundo.-Mucho mejor.- Concluyó mientras me revolvía el cabello que tanto tiempo había tardado en ponérmelo liso.

Se lo estaba buscando y por eso mismo ignoré sus quejas después de haber recibido el Maka-Chop más rápido de su vida. Me arreglé de nuevo el cabello con nervios y aunque no quedó como había estado en un principio (Inútil de Soul) por lo menos quedé satisfecha.

Ya era una victoria haberlo sacado a la calle un día de navidad, sin embargo. Soul era la persona con menos espíritu festivo que había conocido en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué tanto te importa verte bien?- Suspiró mi compañero.- De todas maneras, ya es demasiado tarde para poder cambiar cualquier cosa.

Asentí silentemente, ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde. Nos habíamos retrasado gracias a cierta persona insoportable a la que había tenido que arrastrar durante media hora para que se mal pusiese un traje. De todas maneras, aunque no hubiese podido conseguir que se pusiese una corbata, era una victoria para mí, y había estado sonriendo satisfactoriamente durante todo el camino.

Me arreglé el vestido, verificando que todo estuviese en su sitio. ¿Escote de damisela? Correcto. ¿Zarcillos en su lugar? Afirmativo. ¿El sostén con relleno que me había regalado Blair? Ahí estaba. Sentí la mirada reprobadora de Soul otra vez. No era mi culpa el querer ir presentable, por lo menos no era como otros que fingía que nada les importaba.

-No entiendo todavía qué hacemos aquí.

Por una vez logré entrever un destello de pánico en su mirada, y aquello me hizo sentirme más calmada frente a mis propios nervios.

Cada casa era más grande y más brillante que la última en aquella Nochebuena, la primera que íbamos a pasar fuera del apartamento de Death City y sin la compañía de nuestros amigos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso a mí también me entristecía, pero la expectativa de conocer a la familia de Soul era aún más grande.

-Vamos, Soul, no seas así, es tu familia.- Murmuré comprensivamente mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-No creo que entiendas.- Me contestó mi compañero mientras me guiaba por el vecindario.

Bufé molesta. Eso era tan típico de Soul. La típica excusa que decía cuando no tenía una mejor, o no había ningún argumento válido en su repertorio.

-¿No entender qué?- Refunfuñé. Nos habíamos detenido frente a una hermosa y grande puerta blanca, rodeada de todo tipo de flores y jardinerías del universo y de la cual colgaban unas cuantas luces navideñas. Intenté no sentirme intimidada. La casa parecía ser… grande, y no especialmente parecida a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Es como si dos mundos estuviesen colapsando. No se supone que esto deba pasar. Probablemente llevará a la destrucción del universo.- Dejó escapar rápidamente, mientras abría mucho los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza como para mí misma, mientras intentaba no reírme.

-Te estás pareciendo a Kid.-Murmuré sonriente. No podía creer que en verdad estuviese tan nervioso. ¿Sería porque hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía… o acaso era por presentarme él ante su familia?

Un escalofrío nervioso corrió por mi espina dorsal mientras Soul apretaba el timbre y a continuación me agarraba del brazo, como si pensase salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y un tintinear de llaves, y en un segundo, la puerta se abrió, dejándome entrever por primera vez, lo que era el hogar de mi compañero.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: Pues a que no saben qué, se me acaba de ocurrir, hace media hora escasa, el mismo día de navidad, escribir un fic navideño. Improvisación total. Ni yo siquiera sé cómo terminará esto... pero espero que bien. Y espero que antes del 31 de diciembre, si no quiero que el espíritu navideño desaparezca por completo... espero que les guste este primer fragmento, habrá más por venir, pero la rapidez de ello depende de los reviews :D_

_Entonces, esta es mi feliz manera de decirles: una feliz Navidad/Hannukah/Pastidad/Kwanzaa a todos!!! Que la pasen super bien con sus familias y amigos, y que dejen de leer fanfics que la noche es corta! Muchos besos y felicidades :)_

_Review?_


	2. Capítulo 2

-Buenas noches Sebástian.-Saludó con la cabeza mi compañero al hombre alto y esmirriado que nos abrió la puerta. Llevaba un traje negro de rayas, un bigotillo curioso y la nariz levantada.

Sebástian nos dejó pasar con sólo un asentimiento de cabeza como si nos hubiese estado esperando, y sin decir ni una palabra de saludo, como si nos estuviese castigando por haberle hecho esperar. Y es que a decir verdad así era.

Soul me guió hacia el recibidor y en aquel instante me golpeó un fuerte olor a pino navideño y al pavo que debía de ser la cena.

-Su madre bajará dentro de unos minutos, la cena ya casi está lista.- Anunció el mayordomo.- La señora me pidió que la esperasen en la sala amarilla.

No sabía de qué estar más impresionada, del hecho de que la familia de Soul tuviese mayordomo, o del que tuviesen más de una sala.

-Ven.- Me despertó Soul de mi ensueño mientras me hacía bajar un corto tramo de escaleras y me guiaba a través de un largo pasillo que desembocaba en aquella habitación, que debía de tener más o menos los mismos metros cuadrados que nuestro apartamento.

El salón refulgía de brillos, el suelo de mármol brillaba, y el techo estaba lleno de lámparas modernas que enviaban sus destellos de luces doradas por doquier. En las paredes habían cuadros, retratos, fotografías enmarcadas en vistosos marcos de oro y espejos, muchos espejos. En una esquina estaba el árbol de navidad más hermoso y más grande que había visto en mi vida, decorado como no de borlas doradas y ángeles blancos, y en el centro, junto a un juego curioso de sofás, ardía una chimenea.

Era probablemente la perfecta estampa navideña, y más parecía una habitación de esas que salían en las revistas de decoración que una de verdad. Pero era real, definitivamente real. Y ahora me estaba preguntando cómo serían las otras salas.

-Ese es nuevo.- Dijo mi compañero sentándose cómodamente en un sillón junto al fuego.

-¿Quién?- Le pregunté, saliendo del encanto que me había producido la habitación.

-El mayordomo.-Sonrió.

-¿Y cómo te sabías su nombre?- Inquirí mientras levantaba una ceja todavía no decidida a sentarme, por miedo a arruinar el decorado.

-¿Que no sabías que todos los mayordomos se llaman Sebástian?- Rió Soul.

-Ehmm, pues no.-Respondí huraña. Debía de estar jugando conmigo. Y el que se encontrase de mejor humor me tranquilizaba un tanto. Soul dejó escapar una risita no del todo desagradable, parecía que sus nervios ya estaban amainando.

-Es dorada. No amarilla.-Murmuré, mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en un solo lugar.

-Mamá.- Se encogió de hombros Soul con resignación. Bueno, ya podía intuir quién llevaba los pantalones en casa.

Me dirigí hacia una estantería moderna en la que parecía haber todo tipo de candelabros y velas encendidas junto con libros de imágenes y fotografías.

-¿Ese… ese eres tú?- Murmuré incrédula, mientras observaba perpleja a un mini-Soul que sonreía desde el papel de una fotografía enmarcada sencillamente. Le faltaban uno o dos dientes, lucía tan despeinado como nunca y se encontraba mirando huraño a la cámara como si le estuviesen obligando a sonreír. Y no me extrañaba que así fuese.

-Pues sí.-Murmuró mi compañero después de haberse levantado del sillón para observar la fotografía.

Dejé escapar una carcajada. Había algo en su cara redonda y en su sentimiento infantil perdido en el tiempo que me hacían sacar un instinto maternal de algún lado.

Observé de nuevo la fotografía del obstinado Soul, y luego lo comparé con el retrato viviente.

Soul no parecía haber cambiado demasiado.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho.- Dije con una voz alegre.- Hubo una época en la que eras lindo.

-Muy graciosa.- Gruñó Soul no del todo contento.

-¿Y este?- Señalé con el dedo a un muchacho que sonreía de manera encantadora a través del cristal. Parecía otra versión de mi amigo, sólo que más sonriente… y por ende, más guapo. Me pregunté cómo se vería mi compañero si sonriese más a menudo, o si dejase la pose "cool" por un instante… los resultados que me vinieron a la mente terminaron siendo escalofriantes. No. Que Soul se quedase como Soul, por favor. Un Soul sonriente sería igual a un cataclismo.

-Ese es Wes.-Aclaró Soul, para luego corregirse. -Wesley. Mi hermano mayor.

-Tienes un hermano mayor.- Arqueé las cejas y asentí ligeramente como meditando la idea.

De pronto comencé a tener esa sensación de que en verdad no conocía nada de la vida de mi compañero, lo que me hacía entristecer un tanto, se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, ¿No era así?, así que antes de que la inquietud tomase posesión de mí, decidí cambiar de tema.

-Me encanta la decoración.

Buagh, Maka. Tema estúpido para iniciar una conversación, pensé que podrías hacerlo mejor.

Mi compañero suspiró resignado por razones desconocidas para mí.

-Muy… navideña.- Continué.

-Bah, sólo porque tú vienes, no te lo creas.- Dejó escapar un sonriente Soul. Con esa sonrisa de el-mundo-es-en-verdad-una-mierda-así-que-déjame-sonreír-por-lo-menos.

¿Así que la decoración se debía a mi visita? No podía ser. ¿Tantas molestias?

-Ah, eso es…

-Triste.-Me interrumpió Soul, como si no pudiese existir otra respuesta.- Te lo dice a quien le dijeron que Santa no existía a los cuatro.

-Iba a decir que era una sorpresa.- Murmuré ruborizada.

¿A los cuatro? Yo casi había dejado de creer en Santa el año pasado. Me hacía preguntarme qué clase de personas serían los padres de Soul. Ya el enigma estaba resuelto, en mi mente por lo menos, ya sabía porque a mi compañero ni le iba ni le venía el espíritu navideño.

-¿Quieres algo?-Me sacó Soul de mis ensoñaciones, mientras revisaba un minibar que había en una esquina y en el cual no me había fijado.

-En verdad no creo que…-Comencé a decir mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. - No tenemos la edad.

La cabeza de mi compañero se asomó por la encimera.

-Maka. Es navidad.- Me reprochó Soul.

-Eso no nos hace automáticamente mayores.- Expliqué, como si le faltase lógica, o como si de esa manera le fuese a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Pss. Aguafiestas.- Le oí censurarme mientras se sentaba a mi lado con aquella copa burbujeante.

-No me digas así…-Repliqué.- Sólo porque cumplo las reglas no significa…

Soul me lanzó una mirada de censura que caló hondo.

-Tan sólo toma…- Suspiró, mientras me hacía sostener la copa de la que él había tomado.

Bueno, tan sólo un trago no haría ningún mal, después de todo. Estaba con Soul. Y era navidad. No era como si estuviese en un bar o algo.

Me acerqué la copa a los labios y con esfuerzo sobrehumano un trago se deslizó por mi garganta. Me complací al darme cuenta de que no sabía del todo mal mientras mi compañero asentía satisfecho.

Hermosa primera impresión que tuvo de mí la madre de Soul.

-¿Soul?- La voz aterciopelada viajó y se expandió por la habitación. Era una voz rica, más grave que chillona y que parecía cultivada. Voz de cantante, por supuesto.

-Mamá.- Se atragantó Soul, que había recuperado su copa.

Soul me ayudó a levantarme rápidamente del sofá y se encontró poco después saludando a su madre.

Recuerdo que me pareció un saludo poco efusivo en el momento, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es que probablemente tenía grabada en la mente las particularidades que mis padres tenían al saludar.

-Mamá, ella es Maka, mi… meister.- Me presentó Soul

¿Meister? Arqueé las cejas. ¿Sólo eso? No sabría decir por qué pero aquello me había molestado un tanto, pero pronto recordé dónde estaba y me encontré sonriendo y saludando ruborizada a la madre de Soul.

Estaba ataviada elegantemente, tal vez demasiado. Su traje parecía uno de esos diseños hechos a la medida que no terminaban de quedar bien con otra persona que no fuese su dueño. Y es que la mamá de Soul era particular, su cabello rubio casi blanco relucía con la luz de la habitación y sus ojos azules destellaban en vivacidad. Parecía mucho menor de lo que seguramente era, y en su cara sólo se veían pocos rasgos relativos a la vejez, tan solo una que otra arruga que otorgaban carácter al rostro y la hacían parecer una dama respetable.

-Un placer Maka. Puedes llamarme Aurora.- Cantaron sus labios bailarines.

-El placer es todo mío, señora.- Incliné la cabeza, todavía sin saber más o menos qué decir.

Me sentí inmediatamente intimidada. Parecía de aquellas personas con las que nadie podía meterse, y que salía perdiendo quien lo hacía. Tenía la mezcla exacta entre cultura, esnobismo y simpatía plasmada en la cara.

-Podemos ir pasando al comedor, la cena ya pronto será servida.- Sonrió Aurora Evans.- Pensé que nunca vendrían.

Soul se metió las manos en los bolsillos un tanto molesto.

-Sí, bueno… nos retrasamos un poco.- Excusó con voz baja.

¿"Nos retrasamos"? Aquello me sonaba a poliedro. Había sido él el culpable de nuestro retraso, no tenía por qué meterme a mí en aquel combo. Le lancé una mirada asesina mientras seguía a Aurora hacia el comedor. Mirada asesina que no pasó desapercibida por mi amigo, que sonrió para sí mismo con maldad.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tímida, Maka.- Dijo lo suficientemente duro como para que su madre oyera.

-Para nada, estás en tu casa.- Volteó a verme Aurora, con aquella mirada deslumbrante y aquella presencia intimidante que me hicieron quedar en el sitio, murmurando incoherencias y ruborizada como una niñita.

Soul se carcajeó silentemente con ganas mientras yo intentaba atestarle un Maka-Chop de los buenos sin que su madre observase. Suspiré. Tonto de Soul que no ayudaba en nada. Aquella sería una noche larga, pensé, mientras Soul me conducía de la mano y me señalaba mi puesto en la mesa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tal vez aquello no saldría tan mal después de todo. Tal vez sólo había estado exagerando un poco. Tal vez. Esperaba. Por ahora nada había resultado demasiado incómodo. Aunque eso era por ahora, y todavía la noche era larga, y mi familia no era exactamente el tipo al que uno le podría confiar el comportarse frente a los invitados. Comportarse no embarazosamente no, por lo menos.

Maka lucía encogida en su asiento, y el plato parecía gigante frente a su cara achicada en una sonrisa cortés. Por lo menos sabía que alguien la estaba pasando peor que yo… Sonreí. Le pasaba, quién le mandaba a haberme obligado a la invitación de mis padres. No sé porqué lo consideraba tan importante a decir verdad, tampoco es que mi familia valiese la pena ser conocida, y estábamos muy cómodos celebrando la navidad en nuestro apartamento de Death City, con nuestras sopas instantáneas, sodas en el suelo, Black Star cantando aguinaldos que no se sabía y Blair en tanga por todo el lugar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cambiaría eso por una cena formal en casa de la familia Evans? Sólo Maka, por supuesto. Aunque ella no estuviese en su sano juicio.

Llevábamos ya un par de minutos oyendo la cháchara inquebrantable de mi madre. Tenía aquel tipo de voz que hacía que todo pareciese importante… aunque en verdad nunca lo era. Aún así Maka la escuchaba absorbida, no sabía si por el tema (El cuanto estaban costando los pavos y la receta especial de pavo relleno al horno de la abuela Evans) o por simple cortesía. Suponía que el segundo… después de todo, Maka no era muy adepta a la cocina, ya mi lengua lo había descubierto.

Llevaban minutos haciéndonos esperar y ya comenzaba a cabrearme. Maka me dirigió unas miradas amenazadoras con los ojos muy abiertos, advirtiéndome que me comportase (¡En mi propia casa!) y ya iba a rechistar cuando por la entrada aparecieron los miembros restantes de mi familia.

Bah. Eran mi papá y Wes, pero eran los miembros restantes de mi familia, después de todo. Era una familia pequeña. Le presenté a mi padre Maka, y pude intuir desde el primer momento que estaba encantado con ella. Pero obviamente, ¿Quién no quedaría encantado con una Maka dulce y complaciente, en vestido formal y sonrisa inofensiva? Hubiese tenido que verla cuando se me quemaba la comida, no estudiaba para un examen o no dejaba la tapa del inodoro bajada. Hm. Así cualquiera.

-¡Soul!

-Wes…-Murmuré deshaciéndome del abrazo de mi hermano y un tanto extrañado de recibir tantas muestras de efusividad.- Tanto tiempo.

Tanto tiempo en verdad, no había visto a Wes desde hacía… ¿Tres años? Tal vez un poco más. No estaba seguro… y me sorprendí al ver a mi hermano tan cambiado. Lo recordaba más grande, o es que quizás yo había crecido. Y el que hubiese cambiado su rebelde melena a un corte presentable me tomó por sorpresa.

-Hey, ¿No piensas presentarme a tu amiga?

También me había olvidado de esa parte de Wes. Si había algo que le gustaba más que un violín y el ser escuchado tocando violín… era una mujer. Arrugué la nariz y suspiré. Hum. Bueno. Era el paso obvio después de todo.

-Maka, este es Wes,- Aclaré mientras introducía a Maka del hombro.- Mi hermano mayor.

-Un placer.- Murmuró Maka ruborizada.

Había olvidado que Wes era atractivo. Había oído diez mil veces de las bocas de una que otra fémina con las que mi hermano probaba sus dotes de galán hablar del cierto "toque" que tenía. Era una mezcla de rebeldía inusitada, caballerosidad recatada y galantería empalagosa. Además de todo era un músico, un artista de corazones y todo un Casanova. Era difícil resistirse a tal combinación, las admiradoras que los perros de la casa tenían que perseguir todas las noches eran prueba de ello. De resto… era bastante normal.

-El placer es mío,- Se inclinó hacia Maka, mientras posaba los labios en su mano.- Jamás pensé que mi hermano tuviese amigas tan… agraciadas.

Dirigí una mirada de reojo a Maka. Se había ruborizado. Y no era para menos. Mi hermano era un especialista. Y era un tanto más guapo que yo.

-¿ De dónde sacaste a tal beldad?- Se dirigió hacia mí Wes.

Como había dicho, galantería empalagosa.

"Zalamero" pensé, decidido a no darle la satisfacción de encogerme de hombros ante su pregunta. Pero Maka se me adelantó en ofrecer una respuesta.

-Soy su meister.- Se presentó sonriente.

No pude evitar sino arquear las cejas. ¿Mi meister? ¿Sólo eso?

Gruñí y volví a mirar el reloj. Los minutos pasaban como horas.

La cena sería larga.

Nos sentamos rápidamente en nuestros puestos usuales, y sentí como si ya hubiese vivido aquello antes. Bueno, desde luego que lo había vivido, una y otra vez durante catorce años habían sido suficientes. De nuevo, ¿Por qué demonios estaba yo allí?

Poco a poco los platos de comida cargados y ordenados por el personal de la cocina comenzaron a desfilar ante nuestros ojos.

Había pavo, mucho pavo. Puré, ensaladas de tres tipos, salmón, aceitunas, espárragos, langosta, sopas y cremas a por doquier, buenas cantidades de pan y de baguettes y todo tan decorado que daba lástima comérselo. Le hinqué el diente a lo primero que encontré, pensando que el tiempo pasaría más rápido con el estómago lleno.

-Eres tan hermosa como Soul dijo que serías, Maka.- Inició la conversación mi padre.

No pude evitar voltear los ojos. Ahora era obvio que la tendencia a la zalamería venía en la familia.

Rebusqué en mi memoria una carta en la que yo hubiese dicho algo parecido. No la encontré. Apenas recordaba haberles mencionado la existencia de Maka en un inicio, o haberles aclarado que mi compañera era de hecho una mujer. Tenían que estárselo inventando, desde luego.

-Ah, seguramente estaba exagerando.- Le restó importancia una Maka ruborizada. Bah. Era otra manera de decir "continúen", se le veía que estaba encantada con los elogios.

-En verdad sí estaba exagerando.-Comenté rápidamente, intentando justificarme ante sus ojos.

Ouch. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una nueva versión de Maka-Chop con los pies? Me encogí de dolor mientras me agarraba la pierna con las manos. Mi compañera dejó escapar una sonrisa de triunfo, para luego voltear a mi madre (Que ahora hablaba de las propiedades del vinagre en la ensalada) con cortesía.

No culpaba a Maka de que le gustasen tanto los elogios de mi familia, pues tampoco los recibía mucho, a decir verdad.

_Nota mental: adular más a Maka de ahora en adelante para que no necesite volver a casa de mis padres._

-Eres la primera chica que trae Soul a casa.- Mi mamá comentó alegremente.

Dejé caer la cabeza. Ya era definitivo. Estaba en la ruina. Sabía que faltaba poco para que alguien sacase el tema. Mi vergüenza era un tópico demasiado jugoso como para pasar desapercibido.

-¿En serio?- Maka volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa extrañada, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Me hundí más en el asiento.

-Ya nos estaba preocupando.- Acotó Wes, disfrutando de la situación.

Jamás pensé que mis ojos pudiesen llegar a expresar tal grado de ira. Vamos, adoraba a mi hermano… pero aún así, eso ya era humillación. Wes rió con ganas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino. Iba a replicar algo venenoso cuando mi madre interrumpió con otro comentario del mismo calibre:

-Nos extrañó bastante en un inicio que hubiese elegido una mujer de compañera.

Bueno, no podía culparles, les había mantenido en la incógnita con quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

No iba a dejar que me machacasen de tal manera y Maka me observaba curiosa, así que me ví en la enorme necesidad de decir algo.

-Las mujeres son todas un fastidio… pero Maka…-intenté justificarme mientras me encogía de hombros… a ver, ¿Cómo diría eso?-… es la menos fastidiosa.

Mi padre dejó escapar una carcajada y mi madre sonrió con aquella sonrisa de las suyas… esas que utilizaba cuando quería dar a entender que entendía el trasfondo, el fondo y el más allá. Maka sólo me lanzó una mirada de las de ella que significaba que después me iba a tocar paliza. Me crucé de brazos inquieto.

-¡Qué opinión, Soulcito!- Comentó Wes mientras sacudía su tenedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentí un escalofrío correrme por la espalda por el antiguo sobrenombre que sonaba horriblemente como "Solecito". ¿Cómo iba a poder ver a Maka a la cara después de esto?

- No habrás disfrutado lo suficiente de la envidiable compañía que una mujer te puede prestar.- Continuó mi hermano, mientras lanzaba una mirada pícara a Maka. Mi compañera dejó escapar una risita tímida mientras se coloreaba violentamente. Muy bien. Ya no me estaba gustando demasiado la situación.

-¿Y cómo se escogieron mutuamente?- Sacó conversación mi madre.

¿Cuál era el complot allí? El universo estaba definitivamente conspirando en mi contra, o eso… o mi familia había acordado hacerme de la visita la más degradante posible. Era un castigo por no haberme pasado por allí en tres años, estaba seguro de eso.

-Fue instantáneo. A primera vista.- Sonrió Maka, mientras sorbía cuidadosamente de su copa. Era todo cuento y apariencias, en verdad no estaba bebiendo, lo sabía yo de sobra.

Asentí cuidadosamente, esperando el próximo ataque.

-Llevan ya…- Contó mi padre con los dedos. No podías pedirle a un músico que hiciese cálculos mentales, después de todo.

-Tres años y medio juntos.- Completó mi compañera satisfecha.

-Y contando.- Contribuí. Maka me dirigió una sonrisa que me hizo ruborizarme. Me escondí rápidamente bajando la cabeza hacia mi plato. ¿Por qué demonios sonaba como si fuésemos una pareja o algo? No lo éramos. ¡Por supuesto que no lo éramos! Era mi madre la que había llevado la conversación a esos niveles de… incomodidad.

-¿Soul es la única arma en la familia?- Cambió de tema mi amiga.

Gracias, Maka. Gracias.

-En verdad no sabemos de dónde salió.- Se encogió de hombros mi padre.

Había sido un misterio desde un principio. ¿Sangre de arma en una familia de músicos? No demasiado posible. Mi padre solía decir bromeando que no era hijo suyo, a lo que mi madre se enfadaba… aunque en verdad era imposible decir eso, me parecía a mi padre todo lo que era probable parecerse a un padre. Creo.

-Como siempre la oveja negra.- Rió Wes.

Por supuesto. También ese comentario tenía que resultar siendo un ataque a mi dignidad humana.

-¿Y ahora qué están haciendo?- Inquirió mi madre mientras depositaba cuidadosamente más puré en mi plato, que quedó sin tocar hasta el final de la velada.

-Cenando con mi familia.- Suspiré fastidiado.

-Estamos de vacaciones por ahora.- Me corrigió Maka con una sonrisa encantadora, que obviamente… no iba dirigida hacia mí y mis comentarios cínicos.

-Bueno, ya era hora que tuviesen algún tiempo libre.- Comentó mi padre.

Hum. De alguna manera había llegado a convencer a mi familia que mis visitas nulas se debían a lo ocupados que estábamos y a la distancia, más que negligencia por mi parte. Sentí una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad, que eliminé con un buen trago de vino. Pero estaba justificado en su totalidad, si el resto de las visitas terminaban siendo como esta.

Además, ¿para qué querría yo volver a mi "Hogar" si me había costado tanto salir de allí?

No gracias. No no gracias. Más pavo.

-Comenzamos a trabajar de nuevo en enero.- Continuó mi compañera.

-¿Trabajar?- Preguntó mi madre mientras fruncía el ceño.- Pensé que estudiaban.

Oops. Me había olvidado mencionarle aquello.

Pero es que después de todo… ¿Cuándo había sido la última carta que les había escrito? Más de un año, eso seguro. Y Maka solía quejarse de lo poco expresivo y "conversador" que resultaba por escrito.

De nuevo, oops.

-Estudiábamos.- Sonrió Maka (¿Por qué era Maka la que hacía lo de hablar? Se suponía que ella era la tímida en esa situación. No me estaba gustando nada ese todo confianzudo.)-Nos graduamos hace un par de meses.

-Ah, vaya.- Finalizó la conversación mi madre, mientras pinchaba una aceituna de su plato con actitud resentida. Volví a tomar otro largo trago de vino.

La comida continuó y cada uno se sumió en su propio plato. Había tanto de lo que elegir, que había terminado sirviéndome un poco demasiado de todo, comida que no podría terminar.

Observé de reojo cómo Wes le hacía ojitos a Maka, y pude captar un par de sonrisas y sonrojos en una que otra dirección que llegaron a molestarme un tanto mientras masticaba mi pavo.

"¡No, Maka, no!"

Secretamente intenté convencer a Maka, pero había caído irremediablemente, como todas las demás. Tendría que mencionarle aquello luego, se suponía que ella era más inteligente que eso.

Suspiré indignado.

-¿Y eso que estás aquí Wes?- Musité. Sin resentimiento ni nada, ¿Eh?, psss, por favor, cómo si me molestase su presencia. Para nada ¿Eh?, para nada.

-Estoy aquí para entretener a hermosas damas en una cena aburrida de navidad.- Salió del paso mi hermano con su habilidad natural, mientras le sonreía seductor a Maka. Arqueé las cejas y cambié de posición en mi asiento. Por alguna razón no me resultaba la situación más cómoda del mundo.

-Oh, Wes, no la acoses.- Censuró mi madre, más enfadada por el hecho de que Wes calificase "Su" cena de aburrida que de que Maka estuviese recibiendo algún tipo de acoso.

Sonreí. Mi madre le había obligado a venir, era bastante obvio. Teníamos que aparentar ser una familia muy unida frente a Maka, por supuesto.

-Tuve que hacer un hueco en mi apretada agenda para pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia.- Continuó Wes, y me preparé mentalmente para otra sarta de coqueterías.- Y por ahora no lo estoy lamentando.

Buagh.

Comencé a sentir náuseas, no sabía si por el vino o por Wes y Maka. Sentí ganas de vomitar al ver la cara sonrojada de Maka, que lanzaba unas risitas un tanto desagradables mientras agitaba las pestañas, dirigida definitivamente a mi hermano.

-Oh, ¿Estás muy ocupado?- Inquirió Maka curiosa.

Lamenté definitivamente el no haberle contado más a Maka sobre mi hermano y sus desagradables costumbres de tener una mujer semanal.

-Soy violinista profesional,- Explicó Wes en su voz de seducción-de-damiselas-desesperadas.-En navidades siempre estamos muy ocupados. Conciertos aquí, conciertos allá. Cosas de iglesias y demás.

-¿Eres músico?- Continuó Maka sorprendida mientras dirigía una mirada momentánea hacia mí… probablemente reprochándome el no haberle contado.

-Y uno de los mejores.- Comentó mi hermano, modestia aparte.- Además, he estado contemplando la posibilidad de tomar un aprendiz, y eso también quita tiempo.

¿Aprendiz? Intenté reprimir la risa, ¿Wes con un aprendiz? No lo veía funcionando como maestro… a menos de que fuese una mujer, claro estaba.

-El lugar todavía está vacío, si deseas…- Sonrió seductoramente.

Pues, sí. Había dado en el clavo. La risa de imaginarme a una Maka (Sí, esa misma que no poseía ningún tipo de ritmo en el cuerpo y que terminaba vendándome los pies cada vez que bailábamos) violinista eclipsó momentáneamente cualquier tipo de indignación.

-No, muchas gracias, la música no es exactamente lo mío.

Lo suyo era machacar, destruir y que no se le levantase milagrosamente la falda mientras lo hacía. Eso estaba claro.

-Tranquila, si mi hermano puede tú también puedes.- Rió Wes lanzándome una mirada significativa. Me sonrojé de la indignación… no era secreto universal que mi hermano solía fastidiarme de niños por aquello. Sólo porque no era un maldito prodigio.

Malintencionado músico-intento-de-hermano-presumido.

-Estamos bastante ocupados nosotros también.- Declaré ácidamente y la mesa volvió a quedar en silencio.

Durante unos segundos nos contemplamos los unos a los otros y escuchamos el tintinear de los cubiertos contra la porcelana de la vajilla de navidad. Había que decir algo, rápido. Sino a mi madre le daría un síncope y estaría horas y horas sin callarse, gritándonos a mi hermano y a mí por "haberle arruinado la cena".

-Maka, ¿Deseas más salmón?

Heh.

Intenté reprimir la risa. Maka detestaba el salmón. Se lo había comido a duras penas, a punto de sufrir un ataque minutos antes, y no estaba seguro de que pudiese resistir mucho más.

-Bueno…-Murmuró mientras asentía cuidadosamente.

-Mamá a Maka no le gusta el…- Comencé.

Ouch. Quedé momentáneamente privado en mi dolor. Al día siguiente tendría las piernas llenas de moretones y la haría sentir culpable.

Le lancé una mirada lastimera, una mezcla entre: "Eso dolió" y "Estaba intentando ayudarte, desgraciada." Maka evitó mirarme fijamente y entonces me dediqué a sonreírle satisfecho cada vez que daba uno de esos dificultosos bocados al salmón y me miraba retadoramente.

-¿Por qué no se quedan unos cuantos días más?

Intenté no ahogarme con el puré.

Sabía que eventualmente eso saldría. Mi madre no era feliz a menos de que tuviese a una buena cantidad de gente bajo su poder. Creo que ya comenzaba a recordar por qué había salido corriendo de allí en primer lugar.

-Estaría encantada, señora…- Sonrió Maka.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo.- La interrumpí un poco demasiado rápido. ¿Desesperado? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Y no nos trajimos nada.

Muy bien, la parte técnica primero que todo.

-¿Pero no están de vacaciones?- Inquirió mi madre escéptica mientras miraba fijamente a Maka.

Maka se encogió en su asiento. Mi madre era lista, sabía que si lograba que Maka dijese que sí en su debilidad y en su poco conocimiento de la cuestión y todo lo que estaba en juego, mi compañera me obligaría a quedarme.

Me lancé en una misión suicida para asegurar mi supervivencia los días siguientes a Navidad, y rescatar a la damisela en peligro del dragón malvado en el que se podía convertir mi madre sin advertencia.

-El caso es que nos necesitan allá, por si acaso…-Dije rápidamente.- ¿Verdad, Maka?

Maka asintió de manera no muy convincente mientras fruncía el ceño en mi dirección.

Mi madre suspiró insatisfecha, derrotada, poco sabía del funcionamiento de Shibusen y las enormes cantidades de tiempo gastado en inutilidades y misiones de mantenimiento. Ya casi habíamos terminado. Aquel punto clímax, de mayor peligro para la integridad de nuestras almas y aquella batalla en la que habíamos estado a punto de perder la vida, había terminado. Miré el reloj. Faltaba poco. Poco. Poco.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Y bieeeen! Otro capítulo, en este si tardé un tantito más, pero quería tenerlo listo para esta noche. Otra noche en las que les deseo lo mejor (Incluyendo fiestas, alcohol y una buena dosis de diversión xD, no es que yo esté teniéndola, ojo :D). Un feliz 2010 a todos y que la pasen muy muy bien. Les agradecería que se tomasen un tiempito para comentar si no es mucho problema, y que me digan qué tal. No queda demasiado, en un par de capítulos ya dejo de fastidiarlos. Muchos besos y buenos deseos._


	4. Capítulo 4

Recordaba la sensación de libertad que me había invadido en el momento en el que salí por la puerta de entrada, en aquel instante perdido en el tiempo tantos años atrás (O por lo menos así me lo parecía). Era exactamente la sensación que quería repetir después del ataque a mi humanidad que había constituido aquella cena navideña con mi familia.

Después de todo, no dejaba de ser algo un tanto irreal el volver a encontrarme allí, en mi "prisión", junto con mi verdugo y mi salvadora (Si es que de alguna manera podría llegar a llamar a Maka así) charlando animadamente entre las sobras de un pavo navideño comprado en la esquina (Aunque mi madre nunca lo admitiría).

No podía esperar a volver a sentirme libre e independiente.

En aquel momento, en el que había dejado mi hogar tres años atrás, había cerrado la puerta con nervios y miedo a lo desconocido, pero sobretodo, con una iniciativa que no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido, el primer intento de valor que había tenido en mi vida.

Había pasado toda mi existencia maldiciendo a mis genes, a mi genoma de músico fracasado y a mi familia de portentos en los que yo no parecía calzar de ninguna manera. Pero en aquel momento, bendije mi sangre como nunca, pues después de todo, de algún lugar había salido aquella habilidad recién descubierta.

Un arma. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? De un día a otro se me habían abierto las puertas a un mundo desconocido, a un universo vivo, a un panorama donde tal vez encajaría de alguna manera. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Parecía irónico, al final, pero aquello no sabía a derrota, sabía a libertad.

Recordaba aquel momento en el que había dejado mi hogar como unos segundos definitivos. Había salido sin mirar atrás, sin saber de lo que era capaz, y todavía asustado por aquella perspectiva que me habían sembrado toda la vida, mi apellido lo era todo, sin mi familia yo no era nadie. Y ahora que podía realizar todo aquello que apenas en aquel momento comenzaba a soñar, descubría quien era. Descubría que no era nadie, y decidía, por primera vez en mi vida ser Soul. Sólo Soul. Sin nada de Evans, ni de comparaciones, ni de sombras, ni de juicios. Sólo Soul. El que había salido de casa. El que había dejado su hogar.

El camino no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

Contemplé a Maka mientras mi padre la conducía hacia otro de nuestros salones. No parecía encontrarse del todo incómoda ahora. Sonreía dócilmente a los comentarios de mi progenitor, y respondía magistralmente a los coqueteos de Wes, como si llevase haciéndolo toda la vida. Maka había resultado ser adaptable, mucho más que yo, de eso seguro. Suspiré mientras les seguía a paso lento. Mi madre sonrió.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver?- La oí preguntar desde su posición tan cómoda desde el sofá.

-No lo sé.- Dije sin mentirle, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-Estamos un poco ocupados… la situación no es la mejor exactamente.

No estaba mintiendo. Era el momento para tener más cuidado que nunca. Con el Kishin resucitado, y el Noah ese que no sabíamos de dónde demonios había salido persiguiendo a Maka, más bien corríamos demasiados riesgos saliendo solos por allí.

Decidí sentarme al lado de mi madre, mientras vigilaba de reojo a Maka que ahora escuchaba la colección de discos de mi papá bajo la presión de Wes. No sabía nada de música clásica (Probablemente lo único de lo cual no sabía mucho) y me dirigía miraditas de auxilio intentando que nadie se diese cuenta. Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente mientras sonreía con malicia, no podía esperar a que mi padre se desmayase en cuanto Maka le dijese que su música favorita eran los Jonas Brothers (O algo parecido) y no Bach.

-¿Volverás a traer a Maka?

-¿Ah?-Desvié la mirada durante un segundo de la mano que tenía posada confianzudamente Wes en la espalda de Maka.

-Creo que es un tanto inevitable.- Respondí, una vez habiendo procesado la pregunta.- No nos solemos separar.

Era cierto. Habría sido peligroso el hacerlo. Y la sola idea de que sufriese un ataque o algo parecido mientras yo no me encontrase allí me daba escalofríos. Maka era básicamente inútil sin mi ayuda, así como yo lo era sin que ella me utilizase. Éramos un equipo… de perfectos inútiles, pero un equipo al fin.

-Es muy agradable.- Me sonrió mi madre.

Me rasqué la cabeza preguntándome en qué momento del universo alguien se había referido a Maka como "agradable" después de haber pasado más de una hora con ella. Creo que aquella era la primera vez. Pero, sí. Tal vez Maka no era tan desagradable del todo. Podía llegar a ser bastante encantadora si se esforzaba en ello.

-Tuviste suerte.- Completó la idea.

Suspiré resignado mientras observaba a mi compañera de nuevo. Ladeaba la cabeza asintiendo como si entendiese algo de lo que estaban hablando mi padre y mi hermano. Sonreía como un corderito degollado. Anti-natural.

-Lo sé.- Susurré, más para mí mismo que para mi madre, que ahora contemplaba la misma escena que yo, para luego mirarme con un brillo especial en sus ojos claros.

No era la primera ocasión que aquello se me pasaba por la cabeza. El haber conseguido a Maka de compañera había sido una verdadera suerte, y pocas veces como aquella era capaz de admitirlo. Habría podido salir peor. Mucho peor.

- Has crecido tanto, Soul.

Volteé a mirar a mi madre mientras fruncía el ceño. Parecía el diálogo de una película bizarra de adolescentes. ¿A qué se debía eso exactamente? Mi madre no era del tipo de decir muy a menudo lo que pensaba, y sin embargo había algo en su entonación que sonaba, para mí que más bien la conocía demasiado, más sincera que banal.

-Supongo…- Respondí extrañado. ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Qué habían hecho con ella? Torcí la cabeza ante su sonrisa de orgullo intentando buscar muestras de un posible rapto extraterrestre o de sectas neo-nazis. No pareció darse cuenta de mi estado incipiente de confusión, así que prosiguió con aquel tono confianzudo al que no estaba del todo acostumbrado.

-Eres otra persona, brillas.- Continuó, mientras me dedicaba un cariño poco usual.

Ya está. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo era una treta para que me terminase quedando allí, secuestrado, raptado por mi propia familia, sin poder volver a Shibusen nunca más. Podía imaginarme los subsecuentes intentos que tendrían Kid y Black Star en rescatarnos (Todos ellos terminando en destrucción total y allanamiento de propiedades privadas varias) y los humillantes títulos de los periódicos. Pero tal vez es que me estaba aburriendo demasiado.

-¿En serio?- Murmuré incoherentemente. ¿Qué? ¿Era Edward Freaking Cullen o algo?

Capté una sonrisa de Maka. Me picaba la oreja y tenía la pequeña sensación de que aquella fugaz sonrisa en mi dirección se debía a que era el tema de conversación por aquel lado de la habitación. Aquello me inquietaba un tanto, sabía de mil anécdotas humillantes que podían estar deleitándola en aquel momento. Me encogí un tanto en el sofá mientras hacía lo posible por resistir al escrutinio materno y proteger el frente por la retaguardia.

Mi madre me observaba silentemente con una sonrisa en el rostro parecida a la que salía en la foto del día de su boda. No estaba seguro si de felicidad o de "Algo raro está pasando aquí."

Me sentí ligeramente culpable de desconfiar de mi madre y de ver detrás de unas palabras que parecían sinceras, tretas y amenazas. Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoico. Tal vez había tomado mucho ponche y la mezcla con el vino estaba haciendo estragos en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tal es?- La oí preguntar con genuino interés.

-¿El qué?- Me oí decir con genuina ignorancia.

-Todo.- Sonrió brevemente para ocultarse de nuevo detrás de sus labios apretados.

Labios apretados. De alguna manera esa siempre había sido la indicación de mi madre para dar a entender que el tema al que se refería (El que nunca nombraba por razones de decencia y amor propio) no era de su agrado. Rebeldía, solía ser. Y a la mía se refería seguramente en aquel momento. ¿Qué tal me había ido después de dejar la casa materna? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado el pichón que se cayó del nido? ¿Cómo había conseguido el fénix resurgir de las cenizas de la obligación moral que el apellido traía consigo?

Había por lo menso doscientas mil palabras con las que habría podido describir mi temprana independencia. Iban del rango de: "Increíble" (Por motivos ya conocidos), hasta "Doloroso" (Maka-chops, Shinigami-chops, rajaduras de hombro a estómago voluntarias y heridas varias incluidos) pasando por "Informativo" (El hecho de que las mujeres durmiesen sin ningún tipo de sujetador había sido algo insospechado… y prefería no explicar cómo sabía eso.)

Había trescientas mil palabras con que describir mis vivencias con Maka, Shibusen, las almas, los amigos, la sangre y el mundo. Pero en aquel momento, no salió de mis labios más que una:

-Bien.

Hum. Elocuente.

-Muy bien, de hecho.-Continué, un tanto inseguro. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien el por qué algo lo significa todo para ti?- Es… distinto.

Distinto de casa, había querido decir eso. Se me había presentado aquella fugaz oportunidad de escapar, aquellos años atrás y la había tomado sin dudar ni por un segundo. El que de pronto hubiese tenido el chance de empezar de nuevo por mi propia cuenta había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. Era difícil hablar de ello con ella. Era difícil demostrarle el cuánto había crecido sin su ayuda o la persona que había llegado a ser con el tiempo y el trabajo. Siempre había pensado que nunca me lo perdonaría, el ser distinto, el haber dejado mi hogar tan temprano. Pero ahora, también a ella se le presentaba aquella fugaz oportunidad de dejar atrás las diferencias del pasado.

Aquel era el momento que cualquier madre hubiese aprovechado para decir el típico discurso de "no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti". Pero aquella era mi madre y sabía que mientras viviese jamás le oiría decirme esas palabras. Le había fallado en un inicio. Era difícil arreglar las cosas. Sobre todo porque en una mente como la suya, el ser un arma, trabajar para Shibusen y haber alcanzado el rango de Death Scythe no tenía valor alguno.

Dejó de fruncir los labios, y parpadeó ligeramente, mientras sonreía sin mostrar los dientes. Sus ojos azules se clavaron sutilmente en mí de una manera en la que nunca lo habían hecho.

Era un perdón. Y aquella era la primera vez en toda mi vida que mi mamá me miraba. No como un músico fracasado, no como un hijo rebelde, no como una reliquia que mantener bajo su control. Sino como Soul. Simplemente Soul. Y aquello me hacía sentir una paz que nunca había conocido.

Nos sumimos en un silencio extraño, y por primera vez me di cuenta de la sinfonía de Vivaldi que llenaba la habitación. "Invierno". Sin embargo aquello no lo parecía. Observé a mi compañera… amiga, en su salsa entre mi hermano y mi padre, y de pronto me di cuenta de la calidez que invadía aquella habitación, llena del regocijo de una navidad que casi nunca era, y de la presencia de aquellas personas que me habían marcado de tal manera la existencia.

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea venir después de todo. Aunque por supuesto que aquello nunca lo admitiría.

Sonreí mientras contemplaba a Maka rechazando aquella copa de licor que le ofrecía mi hermano. Si tenía mejores resultados que yo me iba a molestar seriamente, pero Maka parecía no ceder ante las súplicas de mi hermano y más bien reía ruborizada mientras mi padre se le unía.

-Es muy linda y parece cultivada.- Oí decir a mi madre, como si hubiese seguido mi mirada.- Escogiste bien.

Sí, bueno, suponía que Maka no estaba tan mal. Aunque técnicamente nos habíamos elegido mutuamente (Ella había elegido un poco peor), tal vez mi madre tenía razón.

Me pregunté momentáneamente qué querría decir con "cultivada", estaba casi seguro de que Maka no era un vegetal o una fruta. Arqueé las cejas mientras de pronto procesaba aquel tono especial con el que mi madre había dejado escapar aquella frase desestabilizadora.

-¿Por qué ese tono, mamá?

"Mamá". Hacía tanto tiempo que no mencionaba aquella palabra que ya no parecía pertenecer a mi boca y se había deslizado incoherentemente por entre mis labios, con una voz que no parecía la mía.

Me observó con una sonrisa todopoderosa de esas de las suyas. De esas que parecían omnipotentes. Y que acompañaban perfectamente a aquel tono que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Soul.- Dijo lentamente mientras apartaba su mirada de mí y cruzaba los brazos en una postura que recordaba a la derrota.- Pero eso no significa que sea ciega.

¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Observé su mirada dirigida hacia Maka. La había conquistado por completo. Y aquel tono tan particular al decir aquello…

-Hmpf.- Gruñí sin poder evitarlo, intuyendo por donde iba la cosa.

-Tienes que cuidarte.- La oí susurrar.

-Hm.

No lo había hecho tan mal, después de todo. Seguía vivo después de las batallas, las heridas, los Maka-Chops y el haber dejado el piano (Milagrosamente). Había sobrevivido al reino de terror que tenía mi madre en su casa, a las presunciones de mi hermano y muy especialmente, a una cena de navidad que había tenido todos los ingredientes para terminar en desastre. No me había ido tan mal apañándomelas solo. No entendía el por qué de su preocupación.

-Y a ella.- Continuó.

Observé de nuevo a Maka. Parecía estar perfectamente. Sin embargo supe a qué se refería mi madre.

-Ya lo sé.- Admití.

Básicamente me estaba diciendo que no me la dejase quitar para asegurar descendencia real en la estirpe Evans o algo. El pasar tanto tiempo con ella me hacía retomar aquel hilo de pensamiento de la matrona.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Maka y yo? Era improbable. Era irrealizable. Era mi meister, mi mejor amiga y todo…pero… tenía que pensar claro, ella se merecía a alguien mejor. Alguien que pudiese protegerla del mundo, alguien que pudiese hacerla olvidar y confiar de nuevo, alguien que no hubiese dejado a su familia, alguien que fuese una mejor persona que el inútil que no tenía hogar.

-Eres tan obstinado.- Suspiró. Y por primera vez me di cuenta de lo raro que podía resultar el ver tus mismos gestos en otra persona.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras me mordía el labio. El ser obstinado me había llevado a dónde estaba hoy. Y no podía decir que lo lamentase.

Nos sumimos de nuevo en un silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque en verdad no podría llegar a acertar el tema por el que mis pensamientos vagaban en aquel momento. "Invierno" se acabó. Y el tocadiscos se apagó. Sobrevivieron sólo las risas, el tintineo del hielo dentro de los vasos, y los minutos agonizantes de aquella extraña navidad.

De nuevo me encontré en el salón. Contemplé el reloj, eran las once y media apenas, pero aquello ya estaba durando demasiado. Y podía ver mi propio cansancio reflejado en los bostezos disimulados de mi amiga. Además, todavía quedaba la vuelta.

Me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el grupo reunido cerca del bar. Mi compañera me observó expectante, con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios, como si tuviese muchas cosas que explicarle.

-Le estaba contando acerca de tu primera clase con Stopenhauer.- Se apoyó en mí Wes riendo.

Recordaba al maestro Stopenhauer. Recordaba la pega líquida que la primera vez le había puesto en el asiento, intentando por una vez llamar la atención de mis padres, rebelándome contra aquella clase impuesta de violín. El violín nunca había sido lo mío, había resultado ser. Y para Stopenhauer yo nunca había resultado ser lo suyo.

Sonreí vagamente, sumido en el cansancio que el hablar y pasar tanta tensión me había traído.

- Ya deberíamos de irnos,- Le susurré a Maka.- La vuelta es larga.

-Pero…

Se veía a leguas sus ganas de dormir y ¿aún así tenía ganas de rechistar para quedar mejor? Suspiré lentamente.

-Soulcito! No seas tan aguafiestas, si la estamos pasando de lo mejor.- La defendió Wes, (sentía ya el comenzar a lamentar aquella unión entre mi hermano y mi amiga.)- Verdad?

Maka se abstuvo a responder o a demostrar algún gesto y me sentí repentinamente orgulloso.

No. Ya. Definitivamente la hora de irnos. Necesitaba salir de allí con una urgencia desconocida.

Y ahora, mi pobre alma desquiciada sentía que necesitaba de ella más que nunca para reponerse. La enorme energía emocional que había estado envuelta en aquella visita familiar había sido más de la que había podido soportar, y ahora lo único que habría querido habría sido desplomarme en algo que no fuese ajeno, sino los mismos golpes y chistes de la Maka de siempre.

Comenzamos las despedidas usuales, y después de varios " ¡Pero si todavía es temprano!", mi familia cayó en la cuenta de que ya no podían hacer mucho, y que debíamos irnos definitivamente.

-Soul.- Sentí a mi madre llamarme, mientras observaba con recelo, el cómo mi hermano se despedía de Maka con un confianzudo beso en la mejilla y el subsecuente cambio de color de blanco a rojo en la cara de mi amiga.

-¿Sí?- Me dirigí hacia ella, acercándome de una vez para despedirme, y para que nadie oyese lo que fuese que iba a decirme.

-No te molestes demasiado con Wes. No es su culpa atraer tanto a las mujeres.

-Hm.-Gruñí. Sin admitirme todavía del todo a mí mismo exactamente qué era lo que me molestaba.

-Buenas noches, mamá.- Me despedí.- Feliz Navidad.

Después, intercambiando impresiones con Maka, logré extraer de ella, cucharadita a cucharadita, la opinión que le había quedado de mi madre. Uno de los rasgos más marcados que mi compañera había percibido era aquel aire que tenía mamá de saberlo y conocerlo todo en su totalidad. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez lo hacía. Pero en ese momento ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que aquellas posibles insinuaciones no fuesen otra cosa de impresiones erróneas de una madre que pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en la casa Evans.

Sentí a mi compañera engancharse de mi brazo y le lancé una mirada de reojo. Me sonrió con cansancio y prosiguió a despedirse de mi madre. Mi madre le dijo adiós como si fuese su propia hija a la que despedía, y no faltó la invitación para otra posible visita, que Maka aceptó como si en verdad le gustase la idea. Me mordí el labio preocupado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

Maka había sido una suerte. Mi madre no había hecho nada más que recordármelo momentáneamente en aquella conversación eventual en el salón, bajo la estricta mirada de una Maka desesperada, las esferas brillantes del arbolito tintineando y con la música clásica sonando de fondo. Había parecido una típica escena en las que de pronto el protagonista de la comedia romántica se da cuenta de la espectacular mujer a la que está dejando ir y corre a último momento hacia el aeropuerto, se salta milagrosamente los sistemas de seguridad estado-unidenses, logra detener el avión y de alguna manera el universo entero (Azafatas, pilotos y luces de la pista) conspiran a su favor, terminando así con un beso romántico y una canción de Mariah Carey justo antes de los créditos.

Pero Maka no se iba a ningún lado, y no iba a haber manera posible de que me llegase a humillar convirtiéndome en un personaje prototípico de películas-sube-expectativas-a-féminas-hormonales. Además, ¿Qué demonios?, ni que estuviésemos juntos o algo. Mamá y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

¿En dónde estábamos?

…

Bueno, sí. Tenía que admitirlo. El que existiese, de manera increíble y por los caprichos del destino, una Maka en mi universo, era toda una suerte. Pero obviamente jamás se lo diría, primero, por motivos estrictamente personales y segundo, porque no quería sus humos subidos, mandándome a lavar el retrete, amenazándome con que se iba en un avión o algo. Era una estampa que de alguna manera me parecía bastante realista.

Me encontré a mi mismo buscando la mano de Maka y empujándola hacia la puerta. La última vez que había estado allí, había salido por aquella puerta sin mirar atrás, sin saber lo que me esperaba y sin tener ni idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Desde aquel momento, perdido en el tiempo, me había convertido en alguien distinto, no podía decir que había pasado malos ratos, más bien los mejores de mi vida. Lo había perdido todo, y lo había recuperado de maneras insospechadas, en aquella ciudad tan lejana llamada Death City. Me había perdido a mí mismo y me había vuelto a encontrar, así como la había encontrado a ella.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí. Y esta vez, tampoco miré hacia atrás.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Y por fín!!! Sólo queda uno más y termino con esto. No será muy cerca de navidad, porque bueno... ya he empezado el colegio y todo, y tengo que entregar mi tesis de grado dentro de sí. Más o menos una semana. A qué no adivinan cuánto llevo hecho? No, mejor no lo hagan. Es un gra cero por ahí xD. Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, sólo me queda uno más que espero no tardará mucho. Antes de que termine enero, por lo menos. Paciencia? Amor? Chocolates? Reviews?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios : En verdad me hacen seguir con mi día con una sonrisa permanente en los labios, y me hacen sobrevivir al colegio. Los adoro!!! Y los leo TODOS, tanto en historias nuevas como viejas así que en verdad, muchas muchas gracias. Si sigo haciendo esto es por ustedes._

_Muchos besos, felices navidades, días de reyes, comienzos del colegio, etc. Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_:D_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Y aquí está la parte final! Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? En Venezuela el 2 de febrero, es el día de la Candelaria, y es el día oficial en el que se quitan todas las decoraciones de navidad y se le da una buena despedida a las vacaciones y al año viejo. Pretendamos que esto fue intencional, sí? xD Espero que les guste y que si tienen algún tipo de comentario bueno o malo, no duden en expresarlo. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer._

_Besos :)  
_

* * *

De alguna manera ahora todo resultaba extraño. Había sido insólito el volver a ver aquellas caras que en algún momento había estado dispuesto a olvidar. Había sido extrañamente bizarro, pero no podía decir que me arrepentía del todo de ello. Dicen que el asesino siempre vuelve al escenario del crimen, dicen que la víctima solía volver a enfrentar sus miedos. En ese momento me había sentido como mártir y como verdugo. Era curioso el volver a sentir aquello en el estómago, aquella sensación que en algún momento había sido costumbre de culpabilidad, de derrota, de no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno, y a la misma vez, el sentimiento de una nueva independencia, de una nueva victoria. Pero es que dicen también que la sangre es menos densa que el agua.

Los había dejado. Y desde el momento que lo había hecho, no había vuelto a pensar en ellos. No había habido necesidad, y eso lo resentía, pero a la misma vez me hacía no caber en mí de la felicidad porque significaba que había encontrado algo más. Me había convertido en un ermitaño, en un forajido, en un desconocido que se creaba su propia suerte y recorría su propio camino serpenteante creado por el mundo que se había abierto ante mí por aquella casualidad, por aquella esperanza, por aquella alternativa. Había perdido mi hogar, y desde aquel momento, no me había molestado en pensar en ello, en valorarlo, y en decidirme a ser un espíritu libre, sin tener ningún lugar a donde volver.

Pero eso eran tonterías, ¿no era así? Todo el mundo necesita un hogar, todas esas palabrerías acerca de las ataduras y los espíritus libres sólo la tenían cuatro personas, o los niños mimados que querían dárselas de rebeldes, los anarquistas que en verdad no tienen idea de lo que están diciendo, los hippies drogados que buscan más un porro que un yogui o aquellos que evitan las responsabilidades. Y no me gustaba pensar en mí como ninguno de esos.

Todo el mundo tiene hogar, todo el mundo debe de tenerlo. Era estúpidamente obvio y recordaba a Maka diciéndomelo en una discusión previa que habíamos tenido, seguramente cuando me había negado a pagar mi parte del condominio. Pero aquello no era mi hogar, ¿o sí? ¿Qué era el hogar? ¿Sangre? ¿Un apartamento con cocina empotrada, dos habitaciones y un baño? ¿Un lugar donde pasar navidades? Tenía que ser algo más. Todo el mundo lo tenía, todo el mundo debía tenerlo. Sin embargo, ahora, ¿dónde estaba el mío?

El aire fresco de invierno me pegó en la cara y después de horas bajo aquella calefacción de aire reciclado lo agradecí encarecidamente. Bostecé silentemente envuelto en cavilaciones estúpidamente eternas mientras efectuaba los últimos saludos y me despedía de la casa que me había visto… no vamos a decir crecer, digamos vivir.

-Por fin.- Alcé los brazos, celebrando mi victoria.

No pude evitar suspirar en cuanto la zona se vio libre del peligro y nos encontramos de nuevo en la calle, bajo el frío mortal de diciembre y con el cuerpo agotado de sonreír forzadamente, pero felices aún así.

-No fue tan malo después de todo.- Opinó Maka, somnolienta por la hora, pues no se solía acostar después de las nueve y media.

-¿No?- Me observó para asegurarse. Le devolví una sonrisa incierta y un encogimiento de hombros.

Bueno, por supuesto que no había sido tan malo para ella. Para mí habían sido los siete escalones del purgatorio. Pero podía haber ido peor, sin embargo, me gustaba convencerme. Por lo menos a mi familia le gustaba Maka, y viceversa y no habíamos terminado en una pelea brutal de esas que nos caracterizaban frente a la pobre invitada.

Suspiré de nuevo.

-¿No?-Me sonrió Maka, intentando convencerme de alguna manera de las retorcidas suyas.

-Bueno…-Dí mi brazo a torcer mientras me guardaba mis manos temblorosas por el frío en mis bolsillos. Tenía que admitirlo, porque de no haberlo hecho, hubiese significado que Maka estaba equivocada. Y Maka nunca se equivocaba, siempre se aseguraba de eso.

-Si exageras. Ni que fuesen tan insoportables.

La miré incrédulo. El llamarles "Insoportables" a mis progenitores era una indulgencia, creo que hasta se habrían sentido halagados. Decidí no decir nada, primero porque no tenía ganas de discutir un tema cuyo final era obvio (De nuevo, ella SIEMPRE tenía que tener la razón) y segundo porque el frío no me permitía pensar con coherencia.

- Me cayeron bien tus padres. –Continuó mi amiga, mientras avanzábamos por la acera, para luego agregar con un tono de voz especial.-Y también Wes.

Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta. Dejé escapar una cínica carcajada sin poder evitarlo, para luego voltear a ver cómo se coloreaba violentamente.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué mujer no adora a Wes?- Dije con una sonrisa burlona.- Había pensado mejor de ti, Maka, jamás pensé que fueses como el resto. Me decepcionaste.

Mi compañera frunció los labios y rápidamente y sin avisar, la provocación tuvo el efecto esperado. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que aquella vez no me había dolido tanto como había admitido, suponía que porque mis músculos habían comenzado a dormirse.

Me sobé el cuello con el ceño fruncido mientras la observaba caminar enfrente de mí con el paso seguro y tarareando un aguinaldo.

-Menos mal que ya se terminó todo.- Sonrió resignada y en aquel momento me di cuenta de lo cansino que también había resultado para ella la velada.

Troté para alcanzarla y al observarla de reojo caí en la cuenta de cómo intentaba ocultar el temblor en sus brazos. Debía de haber sido muy tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta antes, si yo tenía frío, Maka y su vestido-fiestero-negro-todo-glamour-cero-práctico debían de estar helados. Siseé con suavidad, aquello era tan típico. A menudo se me olvidaba que ella era Maka la invencible.

Sin decir mucho le ofrecí mi chaqueta.

-No, no hace falta.- Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, como si cosas tan terrenales no estuviesen a su nivel. Estaba temblando, pero su orgullo femenino (Que en algún rincón del Maka-universo serían ideales feministas) le impedía aceptar.

-¡Si es difícil hacer de caballero contigo, mujer!- Protesté chasqueando la lengua.

Me sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que me volteó los ojos y accedió de mala gana ruborizada por alguna extraña razón.

La calle estaba vacía. Todo el mundo estaba en sus hogares celebrando aquel otro año de navidad. Aquel otro año de familia, de regalos envueltos, de tarjetas con música de Target y con ambientador de pino prefabricado. Nadie estaba en la calle. Todos los autos estaban estacionados, y nosotros paseábamos por allí, tomando riesgos, bordeando la acera, saltando sobre las líneas amarillas, y disfrutando de aquel momento de complicidad silenciosa, de cansancio común.

-Al principio estaba nerviosa,- Comenzó a decir de nuevo mi amiga, que no se había cansado todavía del tema, y que al parecer tenía muchas ganas de hablar.-Pero creo que salió bien, ¿Verdad?

¿Bien? Tenía que estar bromeando, a ella le había ido excelente, ella había estado en su salsa, había conquistado sin querer aquí y allá y se había portado de la manera más encantadora que jamás hubiese pensado que existiese (Por lo menos con ellos,… yo había obtenido una versión ligeramente distinta).

-¿Bien?-Murmuré escépticamente, mientras levantaba las manos hacia el cielo como si estuviese implorando por misericordia.- ¡Te adoran! ¡Van a estar años chinchándome para que me case contigo o algo!

Maka me dio un empujoncito peculiar, mientras sonreía como excusándose.

-En algún momento tenía que conocer a tu familia.- Susurró. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, creía yo, por el frío.

-Sí, supongo.- Admití un tanto a la fuerza. Intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

Hubiese sido mucho más fácil que aquel encuentro nunca hubiese ocurrido. Aunque tal vez como decía ella mientras más temprano mejor, no dudaba que de haberlo sabido yo, hubiese pospuesto aquel cataclismo hasta último momento.

Mi compañera pareció darse cuenta de mi respuesta ambigua y mi expresión dubitativa, y se dispuso a convencerme de lo contrario.

-Claro que tenía que ser así, soy tu meister, tengo todo el derecho.- Levantó la nariz con aquel arrojo petulante y con las manos sobre las caderas.

Psss. ¿Qué se creía? De vez en cuando dejaba escapar aquellos arranques de "Meister" en los cuales yo debía de obedecerla en todo. Yo la dejaba ser, que se creyese su pequeña mentirilla piadosa no hacía demasiado daño y así por lo menos me dejaba en paz por un rato. Me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ya podía intuir por donde iba la cosa. Sin embargo me encontré sorprendido por el matiz que tomó su discurso poco después (Debía de recordar desde luego que Maka estaba cansada y tal vez un poco bebida).

-Y además era necesario,-Continuó suavemente.-Después de todo soy tu amiga especial.

Amiga especial, ¿Qué quería decir eso exactamente? Tal vez ella también había tomado demasiado ponche, o habría cedido a las insistencias de mi padre o de Wes. Aquel tono coqueto no parecía de Maka. Para nada. Y aunque me asustaba un poco, no podía dejar de decir que no me resultaba del todo desagradable.

-Soy Soul, ¿Recuerdas?- Arqueé las cejas, mientras la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.-No Wes. Soul.

-Lo sé, imbécil.- Volvió la Maka de siempre con una sonrisa torcida.

-Heh.-Dejé escapar una pequeña risa de alivio. Por alguna razón aquello me había inquietado y sacado de mis cabales, durante un momento había pensado que…

Nada. Mejor nada.

-Y en cuanto a derechos y deberes…-Continuó mi incansable amiga con el mismo tonito.- Creo que es mi deber decirte que percibí que tienes serios problemas con tu familia.

La observé escéptico. Hum. No había tenido que ser muy observadora como para darse cuenta de eso, pensé que había quedado claro cuando había estado gritando horrorizado durante dos días al enterarme de que Maka había aceptado la invitación de mis padres a pasar navidad con ellos.

-¿Eres Freud ahora?- Gruñí mientras le volteaba los ojos.

-Es en serio.- Se detuvo con el entrecejo fruncido, mirándome de brazos cruzados.

Suspiré resignado.

-Bah. Nada que no se resuelva con unas buenas dosis de mantenerme alejado.- Continué con mi camino, restándole importancia a su preocupación matutina, intuición femenina o cualquier cosa que fuese eso.

Volteé a mirarla. Se había quedado en el sitio y me miraba escépticamente.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- Levantó una ceja. No parecía un comentario amistoso, aunque sabía que había intentado que sonase así, sino una exigencia amenazadora de que si no le decía exactamente lo que pasaba por mi mente (Que no era mucho, pues no había nada que explicar a decir verdad) me las vería.

-Ahora no, Maka.- Bufé, mientras seguía caminando por la calle desierta.

Cuando pensaba que se iba a quedar allí toda la noche observando mi espalda con una mirada fulminante, oí sus tacones siguiéndome. "No voltees, Soul." Me dije a mí mismo. "Sin importar lo que pase no voltees, caerás en sus redes." Aceleré el paso sin darme cuenta, sabiendo lo que me esperaba pero aún así no pude evitar darme la vuelta para encontrarme con su cara enfurruñada a un palmo de distancia. Oh no. Ya iba a empezar con uno de sus tests que salían en "Vanidades" o algo.

-Siempre me haces eso.- Se lamentó, y por primera vez se me ocurrió que podría estar genuinamente preocupada.-¿No podrías por una vez en tu vida confiar en mí un poco?

Tragué grueso y rehuí su mirada reprochadora.

-Confío en ti.-Dije justificándome, y mi voz salió en un hilillo. No estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas y aún menos a ella.

Bueno, relativamente, completé la frase en mi mente. No confiaba en que pudiese cocinar una buena cena, o que pudiese poner a funcionar la lavadora sin dañar toda la ropa irreparablemente.

Maka frunció los labios ofendida, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, o pensase que estaba mintiendo.

Pero sí confiaba en ella para otras cosas. Podía confiar en ella, en su valentía, en su audacia, en su inteligencia, podía confiar en su poca prudencia, en su manera de hacer lo correcto. Podía confiar en ella como compañera, podía confiar en ella como amigo, podía confiar en ella de maneras que serían incapaz de describir. Y de alguna manera confiaba en que ella siempre iba a estar allí, y aunque nunca se lo admitiese, aquello era lo que me brindaba mayor seguridad.

Sabía que me costaría y sabía que podía contarle todo. Sabía que ella escucharía. Sabía que ella lloraría conmigo. Sabía que se mantendría allí. Sabía que me sostendría. Sabía que nuestro vínculo era ya ahora demasiado fuerte como para dar vuelta atrás. Sabía que era inevitable, y sabía que ambos estábamos asustados. Pero sabía que lo lograríamos. Sabía que quería estar con ella. Y probablemente eso era lo único que sabía con una certeza absoluta.

- Sólo que…no hay demasiado que decir.- Murmuré, intentando resultar tranquilizador.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar que todo el mundo tiene los mismos problemas emocionales que tú tienes?-Dije dejando escapar una carcajada, mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano y tal vez la dejaba allí más tiempo del necesario.

-Eso no es cierto.- Se justificó intentando mantenerse seria mientras una sonrisa purgaba por salir en su rostro.

-Es típicamente femenino.- Suspiré sonriente.- Y además, no estoy para discutir, es navidad.

Debió de haber sospechado. No es que se me pudiese llamar un amante de la navidad, y el que pusiese aquella festividad inventada por la Coca-cola y los inversionistas de pinos canadienses como una excusa para librarme de un tema incómodo, debió de haber hecho a Maka fruncir el ceño en incredulidad. Sin embargo, sabiendo que era imposible, y seguramente dispuesta a encasquetarme el tema más adelante, me dejó ser y simplemente suspiró mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-Cierto.- Murmuró.- Ya casi son las doce…

Continuó mirando el reloj ensimismada durante unos segundos, y por primera vez se me ocurrió la idea o más bien el recordatorio de que mi compañera no era muy tolerante a la bebida, y que seguramente cada trago de champán le había ocasionado una baja de uno o dos puntos de IQ.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté huraño, acercándome hasta que nuestras cabezas quedaron pegadas.

-Sólo unos segundos más…-Susurró. Las manecillas se movían con una lentitud increíble. El silencio de la noche se hizo extrañamente soportable, las estrellas brillaron aún más entre la bruma invernal y el viento que amenazaba con traer nieve bailó a nuestro alrededor.

-5…4…3…2…1…-Escuché la voz de Maka perderse en aquel helado momento.

-¿Feliz año?-Susurré.

La cara de mi compañera se irguió iluminada durante un segundo, hasta que observó mi sonrisa pícara.

-No… eso no…-Me respondió, primero incierta, luego indignada.

- Soul!-Me reprochó mientras no hacía nada para reprimir una carcajada.

-No comimos uvas, parece que este año ninguno de nuestros deseos se cumplirá.- Me encogí de hombros siguiendo el juego mientras continuaba con nuestro camino, por el medio de la calle desierta.

Maka solía ser muy supersticiosa, nos obligaba a atiborrarnos a uvas durante las doce campanadas porque tenía la idea errada de que si no lo hacíamos le pegaríamos nuestras "malas vibras" a ella que seguía el teletón al pie de la letra. Ahora no sabría que pedir, de alguna manera ya teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos y no podíamos pedir mucho más.

-Está nevando…- Me agarró mi compañera del brazo, señalando los copos de nieve que lentamente caían del cielo para perderse entre el oscuro pavimento.

Observé su cara, rojiza por el frío y el ponche, iluminada por la nieve que muy pronto se formaría entre nuestros pies.

-Eso parece.-Sonreí. Había olvidado que en Death City no nevaba y que esta sería probablemente la primera navidad que viviría mi amiga con la compañía de la nieve. Poco podía saber ella que los primeros minutos era adorable, la primera hora divertida, el primer día soportable y la primera semana… seguramente te llevaría a un suicidio seguro.

-¿Soul?- La sentí llamándome.

-¿Hm?-Volteé, para encontrármela más cerca de lo que había pensado.

Tenía una mirada encantadora en su cara, de esas que casi nunca tenía el placer de ver y que normalmente significaba una de dos cosas: o quería algo de mí o estaba realmente furiosa. Tragué grueso, preguntándome lo que vendría a continuación.

-Tienes que conseguirme una cita con tu hermano.- Sonrió traviesamente apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Primero muerto.-Gruñí, no muy contento con la idea.

Había sido una constante en aquella cena la idea de mi hermano y Maka juntos, sin embargo cualquier pensamiento sobre aquello quedaba relegado a algún nivel de mi inconsciencia donde se comenzaba a acumular la bilis. La idea era demasiado horrorosa como para meditarla mucho rato.

Su risa poco disimulada, que me indicaba que había estado bromeando, a Dios gracias, resonó y se perdió en la oscuridad.

La nieve caía rápidamente y comenzaba a acumularse en las esquinas. Poco a poco habíamos comenzado a dejar el trazo de nuestras pisadas en la calle, como un recordatorio de todo lo que habíamos caminado y todo lo que esperaba, nos faltaba por caminar. Nos sumimos en aquel momento extraño, en aquel momento solitario, ambos con una sonrisa ausente en el rostro.

-Feliz Navidad, Soul.- La oí murmurar muy cerca de mí.

-Feliz Navidad, Maka.- Sonreí, mientras devolvía a su sitio detrás de la oreja aquel rizo rebelde contra el que había estado luchando mi amiga durante toda la tarde.

Casi sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos unido en un abrazo cálido, que poco a poco, mientras observábamos a la nieve caer, deseamos que durase eternamente.

Se decía que la vida era fácil cuando todo tu mundo cabía entre tus brazos. Pero aquello no era fácil. Aquello nunca lo sería. Podríamos habernos quedado allí toda la vida, pero había que seguir adelante. Haberla encontrado en primer lugar había sido un escape, pero había sido mucho más que eso, y la magnitud de aquello era algo que apenas comenzaba a procesar. Ya no me podía imaginar seguir sin ayuda, seguir sin ella.

Se dice también que los amigos son la familia que tú mismo eliges. Se dicen muchas cosas, pero muy pocas son tan ciertas como esa. Y en aquel momento me di cuenta que por primera vez no tenía ningún sitio de donde huir, no tenía que dejar nada, y que si la esclavitud era así, con ella, que así fuese. Sin querer, la abracé más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho en mi vida y mientras el invierno tomaba forma a nuestro alrededor, el aire decembrino nos incapacitaba a pensar en algo más que la mutua compañía y de pronto sentía en mi pecho todas las viejas heridas curarse, ambos dejamos de tener tanto frío.

-Vamos a casa.- Oí susurrar a Maka.

-Suena bien por mí.- Admití derrotado, con aquella sonrisa que todavía no había podido desterrar de mi cara.

Había vuelto a vivir durante una noche aquella vida, aquella posterior despedida, aquel retorno a mi hogar, aquel abandono y aquella salvación. Y ella había sido la única constante de todo aquello.

Había sido una noche extraña. Había sido un momento inolvidable. Había sido una nevada que llevaríamos grabados por siempre en nuestro interior como el inicio de todo.

Había dejado mi casa años atrás, había confiado en que me convertiría en un espíritu libre de ataduras. Y entonces llegó otra vez a mí mente aquella pregunta que me había hecho antes. De alguna manera la idea volver a la calidez del apartamento me había dado aquella satisfacción en la boca del estómago, de alguna manera aquello había vuelto a pasar, de alguna manera, mi hogar volvía a existir, y la sola idea de que fuese algo mío propio que nada ni nadie pudiese quitarme, y que siempre estaría allí me hacía tener ilusiones, me hacía querer luchar por ello.

Continué caminando con una sonrisa en la cara, queriendo llegar al apartamento, impaciente porque la vida siguiese, la navidad que no había resultado tan terrible terminase, y que aquella noche tan extraña viviese en la eternidad de nuestro recuerdo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Caminé hacia casa, aunque sabía que mi hogar siempre sería cualquier sitio donde estuviese ella.

FIN

* * *

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
